Sebuah malapetaka, berakhir cinta
by charxite
Summary: Karma dipinta oleh Kepala Dewan untuk berada di kelas A selama seminggu. Tentu saja, Gakushū merasa tertekan akan kehadiran setan merah itu. Tetapi, sebuah malapetaka itu telah mengubah hidup Gakushū menjadi lebih manis dengan warna-warni cinta. / KaruAsa / Dom!Karma, Sub!Gakushū
1. Chapter 1

Gakushū Asano tertimpa sebuah musibah yang membuatnya setiap hari harus menahan emosi dan juga rasa malu.

Apakah itu?

Hanya sebuah 'keputusan' dimana sosok yang berstatus sebagai 'saingan' berada di satu kelas yang sama dengan dirinya. Tentu saja, bagi Gakushū hal itu adalah kesialan yang amat sial. Sedangkan jika dilihat dari sudut pandang sosok yang lain, dia akan mendapat hiburan tersendiri karena dapat menjahili sang ketua osis serba 'sempurna' itu dan membuat remaja berhelai jingga tersebut terus-terusan naik pitam. Pfft.

* * *

 **「 Sebuah malapetaka, berakhir cinta 」**

.

 **Assassination Classroom** © **Yuusei Matsui**

.

Pairing : **_Karma Akabane x Gakushū Asano_**

(KaruAsa)

Author's note : Bagi yang tidak suka Gakushū menjadi uke, silahkan tekan tombol 'kembali'. Fanfict ini saya buat hanya untuk bernostalgia dan menjadi asupan. Juga berbeda dengan canon anime-nya. Mohon dimaklumkan. Terima kasih.

* * *

 **Gakushū's POV** :

Jika diingat lagi, kemarin adalah hari yang menyebalkan bagiku.  
Bagaimana bisa?  
Ayahku yang juga berstatus sebagai ketua dewan telah memberikan sebuah kabar yang amat sangat tidak kuterduga―yang nyaris membuat diriku hendak menggebrak meja ketua dewan jika aku tidak dapat menahan emosi. Untungnya, niat tersebut diurungkan karena aku tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan 'ayah'ku.

 _Keputusan yang aku buat itu mutlak, dan kau tidak berhak menolak keputusanku itu, Asano-kun._

Pria yang diketahui sebagai ketua dewan, dengan helai merah kecokelatan itu berucap hal demikian kepadaku. Anggaplah itu juga sebagai 'hukuman' karena aku telah 'kalah' dalam kompetensi akademik dengan salah satu siswa kelas E, katanya. Dan, dia memutuskan untuk membuatku menjadi terpicu untuk belajar lebih giat lagi.  
Omong kosong.  
Mana bisa aku berkonsentrasi belajar jika 'orang itu' berada di kelas yang sama sepertiku?! Ini adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal! Seberapa kalipun aku mencoba untuk bernegoisasi, tetap saja hasilnya nihil.  
Jujur saja, aku sedikit merasa frustasi dan kecewa dengan keputusan yang kudapat.  
Tetapi, untungnya ketua dewan hanya memberi masa percobaan kepada siswa kelas E yang berhasil mengalahkanku itu untuk berada di kelas A selama seminggu―ya, 7 hari. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, 5 hari. Sampai hari Jum'at, sampai waktu belajar dalam satu minggu berakhir.

Hingga hari yang membuatku untuk lebih bersabar pun dimulai.

Sejak pagi, parasku terlihat begitu kusut. Banyak pemikiran yang terlintas di otakku, dan semua itu tertuju pada satu hal.  
Karma Akabane.  
Nama itu adalah nama sosok orang yang telah merebut posisi 1 dariku.  
Sosok yang tentu saja adalah satu-satunya sainganku di sekolah ini. Saingan yang mampu menandingiku sampai seperti ini.  
Nah, pemikiran-pemikiran yang membuat parasku begitu kusut adalah bagaimana aku dapat menghadapi Karma?  
Bagaimana aku dapat merebut posisi 1 yang sebelumnya selalu kumiliki selain belajar? Bermain curang?  
Tentu saja, aku juga akan melakukan hal itu. Namun aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Paras kusutku itu berhasil membuat 'teman-teman'ku merasa terheran, ada juga yang mengatakan jika mereka khawatir padaku. Tetapi, mereka semua sudah sangat mengetahui mengapa aku menjadi seperti sekarang ini.  
Mereka sudah tahu kabar dimana salah satu murid kelas E akan berada di kelas A selama seminggu, karena ketua dewan telah menyebarkan kabar tersebut.  
Meskipun tidak disebarkan, aku yakin kabar seperti itu akan amat mudah tersebar dengan sendirinya.  
Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan adalah sosok itu tidak menggangguku jika tengah belajar, juga aku diberi kesabaran yang lebih untuk menghadapi seorang 'iblis berkepala merah' yang berasal dari kelas E.

 _Krek_

Pintu kelas A terbuka, menampilkan sosok remaja berhelai merah terang dengan kedua manik tembaga yang berdiri disana dengan sebuah tas yang berada di posisi belakang salah satu pundak remaja itu. Lantas, atensi seluruh isi kelas teralih kepada sosok tersebut, dimana keheningan segera menyelimuti kelas A yang sebelumnya nampak terlihat seperti biasanya. Dimana ada beberapa murid yang mengobrol hal semestinya, mulai dari pelajaran, hingga aktivitas di luar sekolah.  
Mereka semua terdiam kala melihat sosok yang bahkan tidak diundang tersebut menampakkan diri di balik pintu kelas.  
Dan sebisa mungkin, aku ingin mengacuhkan sosok menyebalkan itu.  
Apapun yang terjadi.

 _Kuatkan dirimu,_ _Gakushū!_

* * *

 **Karma's POV** :

Aku mendapat hal yang tak terduga selain mendapatkan posisi peringkat 1 di ujian tengah semester.  
Pak ketua dewan memintaku untuk kembali ke kelas A dimana murid-murid paling diunggulkan di sekolah berada.  
Apa-apaan?  
Tentu, saja aku tidak mau! Jujur, aku juga sedikit tertekan dengan permintaan pak ketua dewan yang memang tidak kuinginkan.  
Menolak? Sudah kulakukan sejak awal sosok itu memberi tahu kepadaku tentang permintannya. Tetap saja, aku tidak dapat mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan.

Aku tetap terus diminta untuk menetap di kelas A selama seminggu.

Mau diapakan lagi? Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima permintaan tersebut walau dengan berat hati.  
Tetapi, jika dipikir untuk kedua kalinya―jika aku berada di kelas A, aku dapat memanasi-manasi murid kelas itu dengan peringkat yang kudapatkan sekarang. Juga dapat menjahili mereka.  
Lumayan tidak merasa bosan. 'kan?  
Setidaknya, aku hanya ingin mereka berbicara langsung dengan rasa tak nyaman akan keberadaanku disana dan menyampaikan hal tersebut pada pak ketua dewan.  
Mungkin aku dapat kembali ke kelas E.  
Semoga saja.

Disinilah diriku sekarang.  
Berdiri di balik pintu masuk ruang kelas A, parasku terlihat santai seperti biasanya. Tidak seperti murid-murid kelas A yang berubah menjadi kusam bak kain kotor setelah melihatku. Haha.  
Kelas yang awalnya sedikit berisik, kini menghening.  
Seluruh atensi murid-murid yang ada di kelas A teralih padaku, termasuk sang ketua OSIS Sekolah Menengah Pertama Kunugigaoka―saingan akademik-ku serta orang yang 'menarik'.  
Aku membalas atensi mereka dengan senyum.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri nantinya.  
Daftar peringkat sudah tersebar di seluruh papan pengumuman yang ada di sekolah ini, kan~?"

Aku membuka pembicaraan. Sebuah provokasi.  
Membalas tatapan mereka dengan menyombongkan diri.  
Siapa tahu mendapat respon meranik. Pfft.  
Kini mereka membalas kalimatku dengan tatapan tak suka. Astaga, aku ingin tertawa melihat tatapan mereka.

* * *

 **Gakushū's POV** :

Mulai lagi, deh.  
Dimana sosok menyebalkan itu menyombongkan diri dengan apa yang didapatkan.  
Menyombongkan diri karena telah merebut peringkat 1 dariku.  
Kala kedua gendang telinga menangkap kalimat penyombong diri itu, aku menutup erat kedua kelopak mataku. Juga menghela nafas untuk meredakan emosi yang mulai kurasakan.  
Rasanya ingin melepar sosok menyebalkan―sangat menyebalkan itu dengan buku tebal yang kebetulan berada di atas meja milikku.  
Andai saja jika aku memang tidak dapat meredakan emosi lagi.

"Silahkan duduk di tempatmu, Karma Akabane.  
Sebentar lagi, jam pelajaran akan dimulai."

Aku membalas kalimat si kepala merah dengan nada penuh penekanan.  
Tentu saja, yang aku inginkan adalah Karma segera duduk di tempatnya yang diinginkan tanpa membuat masalah denganku serta yang lainnya.  
Kedua manik ametis milikku kembali terlihat setelah sebelumnya bersembunyi dibalik kedua kelopak mata.  
Aku menatap Karma dengan tatapan tajam, dia pasti sudah tahu jika kalimat yang kulontarkan sebelumnya adalah perintah.

Namun, kalimat yang tidak terduga kini kembali meluncur dari kedua katup bibir si kepala merah.  
Yang mana membuat aku kembali emosi untuk yang kedua kalinya.  
Ya Tuhan.  
Apakah hari-hariku di sekolah akan bertambah lebih berat dengan datangnya tamu yang tidak diundang salama 5 hari?  
5 hari itu sebentar. Aku tahu.  
Tetapi disini sudah bagai 'neraka'.

 _Tidakah kau merasa cukup membuatku malu, Akabane?_

* * *

 **Karma's POV** :

Aku sangat tahu, jika sosok yang menjadi 'target'ku sekarang adalah sang ketua OSIS Sekolah Menengah Pertama Kunugigaoka.  
Remaja berhelai jingga dengan kedua manik ametis, sosok yang sangat populer di kalangan wanita.  
Sang pangeran Kunugigaoka, siapa lagi jika bukan Gakushū Asano?  
Lalu, mengapa aku memiliki target sainganku sendiri?

Jika diingat lagi, aku memiliki rencana bersama guru gurita kuning yang mengajar di kelas E.  
Rencana apakah yang kami berdua ingin lakukan?  
R-a-h-a-s-i-a.

"Eh, eh~  
Bahkan ketua OSIS kita ini berada di bawah posisiku, lho."

Lagi-lagi, aku mengeluarkan kalimat provokasi.  
Aku juga melangkah mendekati meja dimana Gakushū berada. Toh, sekalian menuju meja-ku berada, paling belakang.  
Kedua manik tembaga milikku menatap figur yang menjadi 'target'.  
Senyum mengejek juga belum sirna dari parasku.  
Hanya sejenak aku berdiri tepat di sisi kiri meja milik Gakushū sebelum kedua tungkai milikku melangkah menuju meja-ku sendiri.

Tidak ada bedanya, 'kan?  
Sama seperti tempat dudukku saat di kelas E.  
Bahkan, ketika aku mengeluarkan kalimat provokasi yang kedua kalinya, suasana kelas A masih hening.  
Yang terdengar hanya suaraku saja.  
Setelah sampai di tujuanku, aku pun duduk dengan 'manis' dan menunggu pelajaran dimulai.  
Tatapanku tidak lepas dari sosok remaja berhelai jingga di depan sana.

* * *

 **Gakushū's POV** :

Dua kali.  
Dua kali remaja berhelai merah itu mengeluarkan kalimat provokasi yang mana emosi semakin bergejolak dalam diriku.  
Aku kembali mengeluarkan helaan nafas panjang.  
Aku masih berusaha untuk mengontrol emosi, walaupun aku menggertakkan gigi karena merasa kesal.  
Untunglah, Karma tidak duduk tepat di sampingku.

Aku bisa stress.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pelajaran pun dimulai.  
Pelajaran pertama adalah Ilmu Pengetahuan Sosial.  
Aku hanya berharap Karma tidak melakukan hal onar dalam kelas ini.

Menit demi menit berlalu.  
Jam demi jam berlalu.  
Pelajaran berganti selama 2 jam sekali. Hingga saat pelajaran ke-2 selesai, bel yang bertanda istirahat pun berbunyi.  
Hari ini ada rapat OSIS untuk menentukan hari dimana kunjungan ke Sekolah Menengah Pertama lainnya guna menjalin hubungan persahabatan antar sekolah.  
Mungkin, aku tak dapat melanjutkan palajaran hingga selesai.  
Karena aku juga harus menyelesaikan berkas-berkas penting di ruang OSIS yang menjadi tugasku.

Lantas, aku pun segera merapikan buku serta alat-alat tulis milikku.  
Namun, kegiatanku terhenti kala kedua manik ametis milikku menangkap salah satu tangan seseorang yang bertumpu tepat di atas meja-ku.  
Atensiku pun teralih menatap tangan tersebut hingga ketika kedua manik ametisku mengangkap paras pemilik tangan tersebut,  
aku pun terdiam.

 _Mengapa sekarang?_

Aku segera mengalihkan atensiku kepada alat-alat tulisku, kembali merapikannya.  
Rasanya malas sekali untuk meladeni sosok yang mengganggu.

"... Apa maumu?  
Aku sedang sibuk, tidakkah kau lihat sendiri?"

Nada yang kulontarkan dingin.  
Aku mencoba acuh, tetapi aku tahu jika remaja berhelai merah itu diacuhkan―sosok itu akan bertindak lebih jauh.  
Serba salah.

* * *

 **Karma's POV** :

Bel yang bertanda istirahat telah berbunyi.  
Biasanya yang aku lakukan sekarang adalah membeli sekotak susu stroberi lalu pergi membolos.  
Tetapi, untuk sekarang, aku tak dapat melakukan hal tersebut.  
Dan jika bukan karena sesuatu yang diinginkan serta ide dari Koro-sensei, sudah pasti permintaan kepala dewan akan aku tolak terus menerus.

Ini tujuanku sekarang.  
Kembali menentang Gakushū Asano.  
Lalu, kembali menang. Sudah pasti. Kemudian mendapat sebuah keuntungan.  
Apa itu?  
Anggap saja sebuah 'kekuasaan'.

"Oh, Asano-kun sibuk~"

Tanganku yang sebelumnya bertumpu pada meja milik ketua OSIS kini kembali kutarik, berpindah tempat di bawah daguku.  
Aku memasang gestur pura-pura berpikir.

"Padahal, aku ingin menawarkan penawaran yang menarik, lho."

Aku kembali melanjutkan kalimatku.  
Sengaja tidak melanjutkan isi dari penawaran itu.  
Aku ingin membuat sosok si helai jingga merasa penasaran.  
Dan aku hanya berharap Gakushū akan menerima penawaran itu.

* * *

Kira-kira penawaran seperti apa yang Karma berikan pada Gakushū? Nantikan di chapter 2, ya~?

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**

* * *

Siahkan tinggalkan saran serta review~  
Akan sangat berharga bagi saya dan juga penyemangat untuk melanjutkan fanfict ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Gakushū hendak ditawarkan sebuah penawaran dari Karma.  
Dilihat dari sudut pandang si jingga, nampaknya penawaran yang diberikan padanya bukanlah sebuah penawaran yang menguntungkan. Ia pun nampak ragu apakah harus menerima penawaran tersebut atau tidak. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, 'kan? Siapa tahu penawaran itu menguntungkan baginya. Dan, Gakushū dapat kembali meraih posisi pertama diatas Karma.

* * *

 **「** **Sebuah malapetaka, berakhir cinta** **」**

.

 **Assassination Classroom** © **Yuusei Matsui**

.

Pairing : _**Karma Akabane x Gakushū Asano**_

(KaruAsa)

Author's note : Bagi yang tidak suka Gakushū menjadi uke, silahkan tekan tombol 'kembali'. Fanfict ini saya buat hanya untuk bernostalgia dan menjadi asupan. Juga berbeda dengan canon anime-nya. Mohon dimaklumkan. Terima kasih.

* * *

 **Gakushū's POV** :

Sainganku menawaran sebuah penawaran, tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar menawarkan 'sebuah' penawaran atau sebenarnya berisi banyak penawaran.  
Yang sudah pasti akan merugikanku.  
Tentu saja aku tidak akan mau menerima penawaran tersebut jika memang akan merugikanku.  
Namun kutahu, seorang Karma Akabane akan melakukan hal licik untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia ingin dapatkan. Dia kan berandal.  
Aku juga harus waspada dengan sosok tersebut.

"Tawaran menarik? Seperti apakah itu?"

Akhirnya, aku mengeluarkan kalimat tanya. Rasa penasaran mulai menyelimuti diriku, menggerogotiku perlahan-lahan, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar akan sesuatu yang bahkan tak kuketahui.

 _Tentu saja, aku akan menerima penawaranmu jika itu memang menguntungkanku._

Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin dirugikan, benar?

* * *

 **Karma's POV :**

Oh, nampaknya sang ketua OSIS mulai terpancing akan penawaran yang hendak kutawarkan.  
Seringai samar pun terbit di parasku, raut wajahku berubah menjadi raut meremehkan.

"Hee~  
Bukankah kau bilang jika kau sedang sibuk?"

Seringai samar serta raut meremehkan itu kuhilangkan sejenak,  
kugantikan dengan raut wajah /pura-pura/ polos.  
Aku mengalihkan kedua manik tembagaku ke arah lain, menghindari kontak mata dengan Gakushū sejenak. Aku berusaha menambah kesan kekecewaanku, walaupun hanya dusta belaka.

"Sayang sekali...  
Padahal, yang menang dapat meminta satu permintaan dari yang kalah. Apapun itu~"

Aku menganggukkan kepala dengan helaian merah milikku, beberapa kali seiring pandangan yang kukembalikan pada ketua OSIS di hadapanku.  
Aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya.

"Yah, apa boleh buat.  
Kau kan sibuk."

Aku sengaja mengulangi kata 'sibuk'.  
Aku terus berusaha membuat provokasi agar Gakushū ingin menerima penawarannya, juga membuat sosok itu naik pitam.  
Bukankah menyenangkan~?

* * *

 **Gakushū's POV :**

 _Oh, Tuhan.  
Berilah aku kesabaran lebih._

Tetapi, kalimat provokasi yang Karma keluarkan benar-benar sudah membuatku naik pitam.  
Sebuah perempatan siku-siku merah terlihat di salah satu sudut kepalaku. Padahal, aku sudah menahannya untuk tidak terpancing...  
Aku bangkit dari kursi dimana aku duduk sebelumnya, kemudian menggebrak meja―yang dimana membuat atensi beberapa murid yang masih berada di kelas teralih padaku dan Karma.  
Lantas, aku pun segera menghela nafas dan memijat keningku.

Rasanya pening acapkali meladeni remaja berhelai merah di hadapan.  
Kapan sosok itu enyah dari kehidupanku?

"Ya, aku memang sibuk.  
Tetapi, aku juga ingin memanfaatkan kesempatanku untuk kembali merebut posisi pertama.  
Dan aku juga ingin jika aku menang, aku ingin kau tidak mengganggu kehidupanku lagi."

Aku menjeda kalimatku sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Yang jelas, aku menerima penawaranmu itu.  
Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Cepat jelaskan penawaran seperti apa yang kau maksudkan.  
Aku mendengar dengan baik disini."

Aku kembali terduduk di kursi dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.  
Juga manik ametis milikku tak teralih kemanapun selain menatap lurus ke depan, menatap sosok saingan yang menyebalkan.

* * *

 **Karma's POV :**

Aku tak menyangka jika Gakushū akan menerima penawaran yang kuberikan―yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah tantangan.  
Sebuah respon yang bagus, 'kan?

"Baiklah, baikah.  
Aku akan menjelaskan penawaranku, yang juga sebenarnya adalah sebuah tantangan."

Aku menjeda kalimatku sejenak, kemudian memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam kedua saku celana yang kukenakan sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Penawaran atau tantangan itu adalah ujian blok minggu ini.  
Untuk subjek Matematika." Aku kembali menjeda kalimat yang ingin kuucapkan, dan yang terakhir ini adalah intinya.

Subjek keahlianku, dan di subjek ini juga Gakushū kalah dan menduduki peringkat ke-2.  
Oleh sebab itu, aku yakin jika sosok itu akan menerima tantangan tesebut. Sangat yakin.  
Sebuah senyum santai kini terukir di parasku, aku juga mengangkat daguku kala menatap sang ketua OSIS di hadapanku.

"Tenang saja, Asano-kun.  
Yang kuinginkan hanyalah 'dirimu'."

Uh-oh.  
Akhirnya, aku memberitahu maksud utama diriku menawarkan penawaran―tantangan itu. Yang sebelumnya sudah kurencanakan bersama dengan Koro-sensei.  
Bagaimana respon selanjutnya yang akan Gakushū berikan, ya?

* * *

 **Gakushū's POV :**

Aku menggerutu di dalam hati.  
Mengapa hari ini aku sial sekali.  
Kedua manik ametis miliku pun membulat sesaat kala mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari kedua katup bibir yang merah, terkejut.

 _Menginginkanku?_

 _Kok_ ―

"... Menginginkanku? Menjadi 'budak'mu, begitu?"

Aku menajamkan tatapanku, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Aku tidak sudi, dan itu tak akan terjadi.  
Camkan itu."

Nada yang kuucapkan untuk kalimat terakhir itu terdengar dingin.  
Biarlah.  
Toh, Karma pasti sudah tahu jika aku sangat benci kepada orang yang memberi perintah padaku.

* * *

 **Karma's POV :**

"Oho~  
Mungkin, lebih parah dari itu."

Aku mengeluarkan kekehan pelan seraya mengedik kedua bahuku kala merespon kalimat yang terlontar dari Gakushū.  
Setelah itu aku pun kembali berucap,

"Jadi, kau yakin jika kau akan menang, begitu?  
Aku tidak yakin, kali ini~"

Aku pun mulai melangkah menuju pintu kelas, hendak membeli susu stroberi dan roti.  
Aku mulai merasa lapar dan haus.

"Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil, Asano-kun~"

Kemudian, diriku pun menghilang di balik pintu.  
Meninggalkan Gakushū di dalam kelas, mengakhiri perbincangan untuk kali ini.

* * *

 **Gakushū's POV :**

Aku menggertakkan gigiku, menahan rasa kesal karena baru saja Karma kembali meremehkanku.  
Belum saja kembali berucap, namun sosok itu telah menghilang dibalik pintu.  
Meninggalkan berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi otakku serta rasa penasaran.

Hari yang ditunggu pun telah tiba.  
Disinilah sekarang aku berdiri. Di hadapan sebuah papan pengumuman berisikan daftar nilai ujian blok minggu ini dengan subjek yang menjadi taruhannya bersama dengan Karma, yaitu Matematika.

Yang benar saja, namaku kembali berada di posisi ke-2.  
Dan nama Karma Akabane kembali berada di posisi ke-1.  
Benar-benar sama seperti Ujian Tengah Semester kemarin.  
Sialan.

Kalah.

Lagi-lagi aku kalah.  
Nampaknya, sang dewi Fortuna tak memihak padaku kali ini.

"... Aku kalah lagi."

Aku bergumam, dengan suara rendah.  
Kembali menggerutu dalam hati.  
Mengapa aku kalah lagi dari sainganku?! Mengapa?  
Padahal, aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik.  
Sungguh, ini membuatku frustasi.

Ah, padahal hanya selisih 2 angka saja.

* * *

 **Karma's POV :**

Tentu saja, diriku akan kembali menang.  
Seterusnya, juga akan seperti itu. Hm.  
Terdengar seperti sebuah obsesi.  
Obsesiku terhadap sebuah kemenangan. Atau obsesi karena imbalan yang menguntungkan diriku.

Dan, parahnya lagi. Sejak pagi hari, aku sudah membolos kelas.  
Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui hasil ujian blok minggu ini yang menjadi taruhanku bersama dengan Gakushū.  
Tetapi, aku sudah sangat percaya diri sekali jika aku akan menang.

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi.  
Saatnya bangun dari tidur lelap dan menangih hutang.  
Ya hutang kemenangan atas taruhanku dengan Gakushū.  
Aku pun melangkah menuju kelas A berada. Hanya beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya pintu kelas A itu pun aku buka.  
Aku juga sudah melewati papan pengumuman hasil ujian, hanya untuk memastikan saja. Tak perlu memandangnya dengan waktu yang lama.

"Asano-kun, kau tidak lupa, 'kan~?"

Aku menyeringai lebar. Seringai kemenangan, lebih tepatnya.

"Soal siapa yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang~"

Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada Gakushū. Dimana sosok dengan helai jingga dengan manik ametis itu terduduk. Kemudian, aku melangkah mendekati meja sang ketua OSIS.  
Untunglah saat itu, tak banyak murid kelas A yang berada di dalam kelas.

* * *

 **Gakushū's POV :**

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, aku tak pergi kemanapun lagi.  
Aku hanya terduduk di kursiku dengan sebuah buku tentang sejarah yang berada dalam genggaman kedua tanganku, aku hanya membaca buku itu sebelum akhirnya kedua gendang telingaku dapat mendengar suara dari seseorang yang sangat kukenali―yang tak lain adalah suara dari Karma Akabane, orang yang sangat tak ingin aku temui, akhirnya menampakkan diri.  
Dan, tentu saja, aku sudah tahu tujuan dari Karma menghampirinya; untuk menagih hutang atas tawaran yang mereka buat sebelumnya.

"... Tentu saja, aku tidak lupa.  
Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan? Semoga saja, tak merepotkanku."

Aku mencoba menenangkan pikiranku, seraya menunggu jawaban yang akan Karma berikan serta menerima keputusan itu dengan lapang dada, tentang permintaan yang diinginkan dariku.

* * *

 **Karma's POV :**

Aku merendahkan kepalaku, karena aku berada di posisi berdiri dan berbeda dengan posisi Gakushū yang terduduk.  
Kedua tanganku juga masih senantiasa berada di dalam kedua saku celana yang kukenakan.

"Hm, apa ya?  
Bukankah sebelumnya sudah kuberi tahu?"

Bukan seperti yang Gakushū pikirkan.  
Bukan menjadikan sosok itu menjadi seorang babu untuknya, melainkan adalah seorang ehem―kekasih―ehem.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Asano-kun."

Aku kembali melanjutkan kalimatku. Senyum kembali terpatri di parasku, dengan senantiasa menunggu jawaban dari sang ketua OSIS yang merupakan targetku dan juga sebagai seseorang yang aku sukai.

* * *

Bagaimana reaksi Gakushū atas permintaan kemenangan dari Karma?  
Apakah Gakushū akan menolak atau menerimanya?  
Nantikan di chapter 3!

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED -  
**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review untuk chapter sebelumnya.  
Saya akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk terus melanjutkan fanfict ini.~  
Ikuti terus fanfict ini ya~?


End file.
